


Doctor, I've got an Ache

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugging, Object Insertion, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sounding, dub con, tw: drugging, tw:dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	Doctor, I've got an Ache

You let out a groan as you open your eyes. He was watching you, even though its impossible to see his eyes. You aren’t exactly sure how you and this guys started out. It was…a Craigslist add maybe? Yeah, it had been a stupid place to set up with some guy, but getting off was getting harder and harder with just a boyfriend. It had been a couple meet ups, the mask had been weird for sure, but you dated weirder. You were sure he must have been some slime creature under all that get up, but if the plague doctor mask got him off, he wasn’t gonna question it. You’d been meeting him at this apartment for a little over a month now and it had been getting…well it had started getting really dirty. At first it was just the dirty sex, but then you came in and there was a little table set up with a dinner. He never ate, always just watched you, before you would slip away to the bedroom. One day you finally heard a low raspy voice come from behind the mask. “…Would you let me drug you?” Well that had been freaky but…it was oddly tempting. It had started slow. You would have a glass of wine and be more then fuzzy, then it was a little stronger. Soon, he was watching as you leaned back in the chair, everything going black. You’d wake up, fuzzy and groggy and he’d have you strapped to a table. 

Just like every one of those nights before, he would be standing above you, keeping at the edge of your blurry vision. You could feel the cold leather straps wrapped around your wrists and ankles that had you splayed wide over that leather padded table. You watched as he slowly opened an old satchel, pulling out a selection of silver devices. You could barely tell what they are as your head lulls to the side, still hazy in your stupor. “Ah, ah, ah, you aren’t going out on me that easy.” He rasps over you, you can feel a cool leather glove move up your naked thigh. You feel as he wraps his hand around your cock and you let out a groan. “That's its my sweet.” He rasps. His voice was always harsh and raspy, cutting through your haze like an odd angel. “Nice and hard for me.” He worked you like a fiddle. After all these meet ups, he knew everything it took to get you just to the edge then right back down. “Open up.” He purred. You could see him covering an odd devise in lube. Something silver and sterile looking. you could feel it slowly pushing into you, leaving you stretched and wide. You could hear something click and the pressure from the item get harder. You can feel yourself groaning. He pressed in tight with what ever item was wedged in you. “You look so pretty open.” He purred, his voice without even a waver and you see a thin silver pipe, a little knob at the top. “Lets get you really full.” He growled.

You shiver as you see him cover the tube with lube. “Deep breath my darling.” He rasps behind the long nosed mask. The press of the cool silver tube along your rip as he watches you from behind the dark eyes of the mask. “You’re going to be so beautiful…” He mutters over you, slowly pushing the tube down your tip. “Easy and open.” You moan as he watches the tube slide down into you, till the cool little ball rests on your tip. You let out a whimper and you can almost hear his smile in a low deep rasp. “You’re so pretty like this, my little thing. Full.” He slowly begins stroking you and you cant help but moan, even through the drugged haze, your bodies nerves are on high alert. Every touch of cold leather has you gasping and moaning, every now and again you would hear a click and you would feel what ever was between your legs spread you farther. “Fuuuck.” You whine out, panting. “That’s not the deal any more, you know that.” He said, his hand squeezing you. You find it almost odd the glove isn’t warm but its a thought that flies from you as he gently flicks the ball resting at your tip. You let out a cry, eyeing him. “Please, please.” You whine, looking up at him. You felt almost like an experiment on his table, under the eyes of the doctor. “Fuck.” He cocked his head towards you, the long nose of the mask dragging up your chest. “Since you begged so nicely.” He said. You feel his hand grip your cock and he begins to stroke you in a long steady rhythm. After a long few moments you’re tugging hard at your binding and all but crying in need. “PLEASE!” You scream out and you feel the thin tube get lifted from your cock and his gloved hand tug roughly. Its seconds before you’re orgasming all over your chest, cum coating your belly. He smiles and you hear a wheel turn and the pressure in your ass loosen. He smiles as he pulls it from you. “So, same time next week?”


End file.
